


Without the Mask

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day 24:  Without the Mask</p>
<p>Rated for some aged-up sexytimes, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Mask

“Oh, Chat Noir!” Marinette cried, placing the back of her hand against her forehead, dramatically. “You’ve saved me from this akuma, single-handedly! How ever shall I repay you?!”

She was laying it on thick. Chat smirked and tried not to roll his eyes.

“From you, princess,” he cooed, “all I require is a kiss.”

Grinning, Marinette leaned up to place a feather-light kiss on his cheek.

“Marinette,” he whined when she pulled away, and she giggled.

“I thought all you required was a kiss?” she teased.

Chat tried to come up with a good comeback, but was rendered stupid when Marinette turned her back to him and pulled her shirt up over her head, then tossed it to the floor.

“…I may have spoken hastily,” Chat said, clearing his throat as Marinette removed her pants, revealing a pale pink thong. “Another request has suddenly sprung to mind.”

Marinette threw her sassiest look over a bare shoulder and said, “Is your mind all that has sprung?”

“Nope!” Chat said, ungracefully slipping out of his own clothes as quickly as possible.

Marinette giggled again and said, “In a hurry, _chaton_?”

“Don’t worry,” he said as he placed his warm, bare chest against her back, “I’m not in that much of a hurry.”

****

Marinette awoke slowly and gave a long, languid stretch.

She was sore in the most pleasant way possible, and she smiled as memories from the previous night flooded her mind.

She happened to look over at her still-sleeping companion, and what she saw made her burst into hysterics.

He was sprawled out flat on his back, arms akimbo and drool coming out of one corner of his mouth. His hair was a giant golden loofah, and he was still wearing the €2 black costume mask from the night before.

Marinette considered taking a photo (for her own personal collection) but then decided she’d teased him enough. Instead, she straddled his hips and sat there for a moment, just taking it in.

Adrien awoke to his wife sitting on top of him, and something dark over one eye, blocking his vision.

When Marinette saw that he was finally awake, she leaned over and plucked the cheap mask from his face.

He opened his mouth with every intention of complaining about Roleplay Wednesday, but all words left his head when Marinette started grinding down on his lap.

Leaning over him again, this time to whisper in his ear, Marinette said, “This time, let’s do it without the mask.”


End file.
